


We Have a Witch in the Family

by Sandystorm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandystorm/pseuds/Sandystorm
Summary: Dudley's daughter spends the day with her Grandmother; secrets come out, tears are shed, opinions change.





	We Have a Witch in the Family

Dudley and Allison Dursley lived at no. 5 Privet Drive, and were happy to say they were the very normal thank you very much. Dudley worked at Grunnings, while his wife had recently returned to work as a nurse. If you asked any of their neighbours you would be told they were your typical suburban family. They were especially proud of their perfect twelve year old daughter Wynonna, who incidentally had just finished her first year of secondary school.

At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

But today Wynonna wasn't at no. 5 Privet Drive; she was in no. 4, with her Grandmother.

Petunia hummed happily as she slid the casserole into the oven, she had always loved looking after her Granddaughter but even more so since Vernon had passed from a heart attack; strangely it had happened mere minutes after he had been told which school Wynonna was actually going to attend...

Though the whole family never considered the coincidence, in fact Dudley found it a great comfort that he took it so well. He'd simply sat there nodding slowly after he found out, indeed Dudley was sure that the shape Vernon's mouth twisted into might have actually been a smile. Of course he couldn't be sure as not long after that he had turned an unusual shade of purple – even for him – and keeled off his chair.

Petunia was still cleaning away the dishes she'd used when Wynonna bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen, "Nana, Nana..." she panted, collapsing on a chair.

"What is it angel?" Petunia asked wiping off her hands.

"You never told me your sister was famous!" she squealed, bouncing in the chair.

"My... sister?" Petunia sat down opposite, stunned.

"Yes." Wynonna sighed, wondering why Nana was repeating her, "It says right here, listen" She opened the book Petunia hadn't even noticed she was carrying. "'Lily Potter (nee Evans) (30 Jan 1960 – 31 Oct 1981) was a muggleborn and a powerful witch, before going into hiding and her subsequent death she was partway through a charms mastery and would have been the youngest witch to ever receive that honour.

"But what she is probably best known for is her recently discovered, but integral part, in the defeat of dictator and mass murderer Tom Riddle (AKA Lord Voldemort). When Riddle cornered Lily and Harry that Halloween night he offered her the chance to live if she stepped aside, but Lily stood her ground and refused to let Riddle pass. By giving her life for her son (Harry James Potter), she unknowingly invoked an ancient blood magic ritual, placing a protective shield around him.

"If not for her sacrifice little Harry would never have grown up to be the Chosen One, and gone on to defeat Riddle (for good this time). Indeed sacrifice, seems to run in the family as we're all familiar with the story of when Riddle attacked Hogwarts (the second time) he called out the Chosen One, who went into the Forbidden Forest willingly and alone, knowing he would die, and that it was necessary for Riddle's downfall.

"The details of the Chosen One's resurrection are unknown, all he has said is that it was due to a dark spell (that he refused to talk of) that spell (or curse) was apparently killed instead when the Chosen One was struck by Riddle's killing curse. Harry Potter said – and told me to quote – that no matter what he had done, -none of it would have been possible without Lily Potter and those that loved her-.' I knew 'Uncle' Harry was famous since we met last year, he warned me, but I didn't know about Great-Aunt Lily."

Wynonna looked up to see tears running down Nana's face, "Neither did I angel, neither did I..."

She hurried over pulling Nana into a hug, "I'm sorry Nana I didn't... I thought you knew."

"No." Petunia sniffed, "I got a letter, telling me she was killed by some wizard terrorist, who hated people with non-magical parents and that Harry had no other relatives, I never knew what happened; no details anyway."

"She was just as brave as you," Wynonna declared, Petunia looked at her in shock, "We all know – apart from Daddy – that Grandpa was furious that I was a witch; but you accepted me anyway, you helped cover accidental magic up when I was little to protect me, you were the first one to hug me when I told everyone.

"And you always pretended Daddy was right so I didn't feel guilty about Grandpa, and I was guilty for a while, but then I thought about it and my friends in Ravenclaw agreed, I didn't kill him his own bigotry did. I loved him and he loved me before he found out, he just couldn't accept me."

"I'm sure your Grandpa did love you even after he knew you were a witch," Petunia soothed, "but he couldn't reconcile with his family being anything but completely average. It's just who he was, he couldn't help it."

"You chose to love me even though you were scared of magic, and Grandpa."

Petunia smiled lovingly at her Granddaughter, "I thought you would be a Ravenclaw for sure with all your smarts, but you do belong in Hufflepuff."

Wynonna smiled up at her Nana, "So would you, you love your family so much."


End file.
